The Calm Before The Storm
by babygirl1992
Summary: She was hoping to have a normal life, with going to high school and having a part-time job and helping around the house with her mom. That all changes when a mysterious guy appears on her doorsteps after witnessing the accident that caused the death of both of her parents. She soon becomes an orphan and slowly locks herself away from the rest of the world and changes from schooling
1. Chapter 1

I sat in the passenger seat of the White 1998 dodge challenger as my husband, Ryan sat in the driver's seat. I couldn't help but stare at him and smile while thinking about how lucky I was to have such an amazing man. Running my fingers along his short spiked ebony black hair, he looked at me with piercing emerald green eyes and his pink lips turned up in a smile. Tracing his face, I smiled at the fact that he was such an amazing man to me. His face was different mine, he had this square shaped face while I had a heart-shaped face. I couldn't help but smile back as he took his hand in mine and kissed it. I smiled bigger and giggled like a school girl as he held my hand while driving. The scenery was absolutely stunning, the sun setting with the waves on the beach crashing on the sand. The sky was filled with pinks and purples and blues as some stars began to appear.

We were on our way to a concert after Ryan surprised me on our anniversary with country music concert tickets. I was so excited to have a night away from our daughter and away from the kids. It was so amazing to have alone time with him. Between work, bringing my daughter to work and school and sports and stuff, I barely had time to myself. I took a deep breath when someone honked their horn. Turning to face the sound, I saw a pair of lights and my eyes widened in fear when we got hit. The passenger side of the car got hit the hardest and the dodge challenger rolled over from the force of the impact. I screamed in fear until everything turned dark.

I stared in shock at the dodge challenger and rushed towards it. Metal and glass covered the road along with blood and I laid down on my stomach, peering into the car. A woman in her early thirties laid on her back close to the car while a gentleman in what to appeared to be in his thirties was hanging upside down in the car. I saw blood covering their bodies and that is when I saw the driver that had hit them. I took a picture of the company truck in hopes that one day I would help the family of the couple if they had a family. I stared at them in sadness when I heard the sirens and waited for them as a crowd began to surround the scene of the accident. I tried my best to stay calm but my heart was breaking for the poor couple.

"Officers, may I ask what happened? I babysat for them a while back and they were an extremely nice couple. I wanted to see if I could be of any use to you."

One officer, a heavyset man with very little hair, and bluish-hazel eyes glared at me and shook his head as I smiled innocently as the other officer crossed his arms. I stared at the other officer and saw his greyish brown eyes staring at me and I looked at him as he lifted his hat up and scratched his head and rubbed his hand on his shaved head as I sighed. His partner gave me the address and phone number that he had found on the couple as I nodded and ran towards my 1998 black and white Dodge Challenger. I heard the paramedics announce them dead on the scene and I instantly knew that the company had a drunk driver on their hands. Reaching for my iPhone I took more pictures and then typed the address into google maps.

When I got to my destination, I stared at the house. It was a nice neighborhood and the house itself was very beautiful too. It was a Victorian house with a wrap around porch and french doors that lead out to a big walkout porch. It reminded me of a palace almost except it just had one person living in it. When she walked out, she took my breath away with how beautiful she was. I got out of my challenger and walked towards her and she watched me. She sat down on the steps, her phone in her hands and I saw tears in her mulberry purple colored eyes and I sighed. She looked at me and then got up to pace the porch and I stood up with her and stopped her. She looked up at me and began to cry, as I pulled her into a hug. She cried into my chest and I rubbed her back. Soon she pulled away from me and pushed back her curly midnight blue hair then wiped her tears away. She sat down on the steps again when I sat beside her and took her hands. She looked at me with a questioning look.

"I'm Alex. A couple of police officers gave me your address and phone number because I have some bad news. I figured you would want to hear it from me then a total stranger if I should say. I live down the street and we go to the same school. I was on my way to the concert when the accident happened and decided to come here."

"Alex, I.. I'm sorry that I am so quiet but I am in shock. I mean, one day my parents and I are sitting down for dinner and then they went to a concert. Then the next thing I know, you come along and tell me that they died in some sort of car accident. I know I sound like I am being a bitch."

Placing a hand on her shoulder, she looked at me with tears filling her eyes. I pulled her into a hug as she began to cry. Rubbing her back, she slowly stopped and then looked up at me shyly. I stared at her and gave her a weak smile as she slowly got up and helped me up.

"Um, is there anything I can do for you? Maybe get you a new shirt?"

I looked down at my shirt to see that she had gotten it stained from crying. I chuckled softly as I watched her as she leads me inside. She walked upstairs and looked at me as I followed her. She leads me to a bedroom and grabbed a new shirt for me. She handed it to me along with some boxers and sweatpants. On the t-shirt, it had Breaking Benjamin on it.

"Is there anything else that you would like or need at this point in time?"

"Not that I can think of. I mean I can..."

"Please, let me grab your luggage for you. It's the least I can do. I am almost finished with dinner. Mom started homemade sauce and it's almost done if you're hungry. I just need to make spaghetti and the garlic bread."

I nodded as she closed the door behind her and I took off my shirt. I stared at myself in the mirror as I stared at the scars that scattered my arms and my chest and stomach. Sighing, I slowly got changed as someone knocked on the door and I finished getting dressed.

"Come in!" I called out and she appeared again. She smiled as she gave me the luggage bags and my car keys and I smiled.

"I'm Winter by the way."

I watched her as I smiled and kissed her hand. A blush swept across her face and I couldn't help but chuckle. She gave me a small smile as we walked downstairs to have dinner, and she gave me a bowl with spaghetti and homemade sauce. She gave me some Pepsi in a can as I smiled in appreciation. She got herself some food and got herself a drink as she sat down and turned on the TV to some movie channel. I stared at her as she watched me with a blush creeping over her face. A smile spread across her face shyly and looked away from me.

"You know, it's been a while since I had a home-cooked meal. This came out really good, thank you so much for dinner and the clothes. The food came out really awesome."

"Thank you. I mean, I am not much of a cook. It was more of my mom that cooked."

She smiled a little and then there was this awkward silence. She began to watch the movie again and drank some of her soda. She began to eat again and sighed as I watched her and then began to eat again. I watched the movie with her as I ate and drank the soda as I heard the oven beeped and she got up. She got the garlic bread out of the oven and then cut it up. She got a piece for me and passed it to me and I took it eagerly. I smiled and saw her sat down again as I smiled.

"You know that I never got this much attention at home. Whenever I'm at home, my mom is always working and my dad is either with his buddies doing drugs or he is bar hopping. I had to take care of my siblings while they were away when we were younger. Here, I feel wanted and I know that it sounds really weird coming from someone that you barely know but I am being really honest."

She nodded as I sighed and watched her. Looking along the walls, I saw that she didn't really smile in a lot of the pictures. I glanced at her and she played with her food. Taking her hand, she looked at me and gave a weak smile. I pulled her into a hug ad she wrapped her arms around my stomach, her head on my chest. She sat on her knees as I brushed her midnight blue hair. She began to cry as I rocked back and forth.

"It's okay. I am right here. I promise that we will get through this. It might take some time but we will go through this together."


	2. Chapter 2

The school called. Again. Wanting to know when I would be coming back to school and I wasn't sure if I was ready to go back to school after losing my parents. It has been a week and the whole town has heard about the accident. They also heard that it was a company truck that hit them. Not that I blame them for waiting on my decisions but I wasn't sure if I wanted to sue them or not. I mean, how could I? I didn't even have the money to hire a lawyer to help defend me to help resolve the case. The guy who did it is behind bars from what I heard from the neighbors. I sighed as I walked up the stairs that always creaked. I walked into the carpeted hallway, that was lined with old pictures and memories. I tried my best not to look at the walls and I couldn't help but think about my parents. I was supposed to go to the morgue today to identify their bodies but I didn't know if I even had the strength to do that. Let alone plan a funeral for the both of them. I had so much on my plate between work and school and trying to plan the funeral and the wake.

I walked into my parent's room and leaned against the door frame as I began to look around. They always had their bed closet to the door in case I needed them. Their dresser across the bed, with dad's x-box one on top with his sixty-four-inch flat screen TV. Of course, there was mom's bookstand next to it and on the opposite side of it was her make up the table with all of her jewelry and her perfumes. I sighed as I walked into their closet. I chuckled as I saw that they had his and her's side of the closet. I ran my fingers along the clothes. I sighed once again as I began to walk out when I bumped into Alex. He smiled shyly as I almost sucker punched him in the face. I took a deep breath as my heart slowed down from racing. I sat down on the unmade bed as he watched me. I looked around the midnight blue room and it took me back to when I was younger. I would run in here every Christmas and jump on their bed to wake them up.

"You doing okay? I'm sorry I scared you. I wanted to see if you wanted to go pick up your school work. It's okay if you don't want to. I can go pick it up myself but I figured you wanted to go with me and get out of the house."

I smiled a little as I slowly got up and walked to the bathroom. Mom really wanted to have the bathroom look like the ocean for some odd reason. I guess she liked the ocean a lot. I sighed as I felt a hand on my shoulder and I saw him again with a little smile on his face. I mean, he was very nice but something told me this wasn't gonna work out. I mean why wouldn't it, was it because he was the nice guy and I was emotional and easy to get kind of girl. I brushed off the feeling as I brushed my hair and then brushed my teeth while he watched me. I gave him a questioning look while I put on my combat high heel boots and looked at him. I adjusted my faded skinny black jeans and my white lace butterfly crop top and he looked away. I sighed as we walked downstairs and he grabbed his keys as I grabbed my wallet and made sure I had my license and stuff. He watched me after he put on his sneakers.

I walked outside after reaching for my hoodie in case we were out later than we were supposed to be and my phone charger and phone. He eyed me as I gave him his phone and phone charger.

"Thanks, you didn't have to do that you know." He said as I chuckled.

"I know but I'm being nice enough to grab it for you so shut your pie hole and let's go get my class work and stuff from the hell hole that I call the school."

He laughed as we climbed into my dark blue 2004 Hummer H3t. He stared at it for a moment and then he climbed in. I smiled as I turned it on and then put on the heater. He sighed once he put on the seat warmers. I watched him as he stared out the window and then turned on the radio as we started driving towards my school.

(Flash Back)

"Mom, hurry up before I'm late for work. You're gonna be late for your date with dad anyway. I know dad needs the car anyways."

Mom rushed down stairs as I passed her the shoes that she needed. My dad has surprised my mom with some tickets to some charity ball event and it was some sort of masquerade ball dinner type. Basically the rich coming together. Not that I called my self part of the rich society. I mean dad did own a big company and was a billion air but he kept that hidden away.

He had put every last cent aside for me if anything were to happen to mom and him. As if anything were to happen to them. I kissed their cheeks and sought them out as they rushed to the mustang and left. I took the old beat up Chevy avalanche that my grandfather had left for me and left for work not that I didn't mind. I worked at Home Depot in the mornings from six am to two pm then go home and be there for two thirty pm and fall asleep until about ten maybe ten thirty pm. I worked over nights for Walmart from eleven thirty pm to about five or five thirty and slept on the days I had off. Walmart agreed for me to do three days a week because I worked full time during the day at Home Depot.

I hated Home Depot because the mats were cheap as all hell. The floors were concrete and the assistant manager of the company was a total bitch. She absolutely hated me for whatever reason. She wouldn't even look at me unless she needed something from me. Soon enough one of the girls discovered her stealing money and then tried to frame me for it even though it would be after I was gone. I was almost arrested for something that I didn't do til the girl who witnessed it stepped forward and said something. She was frightened of the assistant manager and everyone soon knew why. She had been torturing and beating the poor girl whenever they were alone with no cameras around.

We soon got a new assistant manager and she was alright. I mean I didn't mind her but still. I hated meeting new people. I wasn't much of a social person. I would rather have my nose stuck in a good book with the TV on for background noise unless it was a good movie or something. I hated Walmart even more because the night shift was so quiet and boring. I was the only girl out of the night crew. A lot of it was the girls came in later or a lot of it was nobody wanted to help me out. Not that I don't mind. It just meant more time with the guys. Despite it all, I told them not to be sexist, because the last group of guys who were had to deal with my dad. My dad can be pretty scary when you mess with me. I was his number one girl besides mom. I was precious to him and they were all scared of my dad anyways. They knew not to mess with him because they slacked off before while I did all of the work and they almost got fired.

Work was always long and tiring and I had enough money saved to buy a new bedroom set and redo my room. Maybe even add more space to it if dad will help me. I finally made it to work (or as I called it, personal hell) and the cops were there. Again, for the third time this week. I sighed as I shook my head and knew that somebody tried either stealing or getting hurt. I walked inside and soon realized that they were trying to stop a huge mob fight. No wonder there was so many cop cars outside. I watched in amusement as they arrested some people and walked out back to punch in when I got pulled into the office.

"Everything okay?" I asked.

"Of course. I just wanted to ask you about yesterday is all. The whole incident with your friend."

Shit. I had forgotten about that. I remembered that my friend had tried stealing from the store and we had almost gotten into a fist fight over it.

"Yea about that. She tried stealing from the store. I told her it wasn't a good idea when she told me about it and despite me telling her not to do it, did it anyway. She and I had almost gotten into a fist fight over it and that's why I left for lunch five minutes early. I needed my medicine from home and I needed to take a breather. I'm sorry about that Ashley."

Ashley smiled as she had finished her report and nodded. She was the new assistant manager after the last one, Jenna or Jamie or whatever her name was, got fired and arrested. She was nicer at least and kinder. I didn't know that we would somehow be together in the future but something told me that she be my downfall or whatever you wanna call it. She was beautiful to some but to me she was gorgeous.

She had icy blue eyes with hints of electric green eyes, and her hair was to her elbows. It was a chocolate cosmos red color. It reminded me of the flowers that were that colors. Black eye Susan I thought they were called She was five feet and six inches tall maybe five foot seven. She looked like she worked out a couple days a week maybe less and she had three pit bulls and two Siberian huskies. She also had three Alaskan Malamutes. I smiled as I saw her three persian cats and two Maine coons.

She watched me as I blushed not realizing I was staring at her and looked away from her. She giggled as I looked at her as she walked up to me and hugged me. I hugged back shyly and smiled as I punched in and sighed softly. Work went by quickly as Ashley stopped me and we gave each other phone numbers. I smiled shyly as we went our separate ways and I couldn't stop smiling.

(Flash back ends)


End file.
